


Wartime Chat

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: 2011 Holiday Gifts [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gift Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe tries to talk Sunstreaker and Mirage into having some fun while they're stuck behind enemy lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wartime Chat

"Sideswipe, you do realize we're camped behind enemy lines, right?"   
  
Sideswipe lifted his head and shot a grin over at Mirage, optics sparkling with a teasing light. "Of course I do, Raja!" he chirped. Sunstreaker snorted and lifted a hand to smack the back of his twin's helm. "Ow! What was that for?"   
  
"What do you think it's for?"  
  
"How should I know, I'm not the moody little mechling going around hitting people!"  
  
Golden optics narrowed at the both of the twins. "It might come as a surprise to you, but generally when behind enemy lines, you try not to call attention to yourself. And do not call me by that stupid name," he said.   
  
The red bot just grinned wider. "Nope, that's not really surprising," he said.   
  
Mirage's hands curled slowly into fists. "Then why, pray tell, are you continuing to act like a rowdy idiot?"  
  
"Because he is a rowdy idiot," Sunstreaker grunted, arms crossed over his chassis.  
  
"Love you too, Sunshine," Sideswipe retorted. He dodged his twin's swipe at him that time. "Aw c'mon, I'm bored," he said, flopping back against the wall.  
  
"That doesn't mean you need to bring Shockwave's forces down on us," Mirage retorted. "I don't know about you, but I am not particular about seeing what horrors that mad scientist has in store..."  
  
Sideswipe hummed. "Well... there are certainly many ways to relieve boredom," he purred, smirking at his twin and the spy in front of him.  
  
"No," Sunstreaker said flatly.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No," Mirage repeated.  
  
Sideswipe pouted at both of them. "Oh come on, really? When neither of you would leave me alone just a megacycle ago?"  
  
"What part of -we're behind enemy lines- didn't penetrate your thick helm before?" Mirage snapped.  
  
The red bot leaned forward, lips curved in a smirk. "What, you mean you can't keep quiet?" he said.  
  
Mirage stared at him for a long moment. "I said nothing of the sort. I just think your priorities are skewed."  
  
"There's a surprise," Sunstreaker put in.   
  
"I don't believe you two," Sideswipe sighed.   
  
"More importantly..." Sunstreaker started. "I just completely redid my paint. I don't need you mucking it up immediately after." Mirage, who had gotten the same treatment, was quick to agree.   
  
Sideswipe just gaped at the pair. "Seriously? Your paint?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Why am I stuck with the prissiest, vainest--" This tirade was cut short by a fist to the back of his head. "Ow!"   
  
"Shut up!" Both voices hissed.  
  
Sideswipe sighed and flopped to his side. It would be a long, long wait for Jazz's signal.


End file.
